How Things Should've Been
by Black Rose Jinx
Summary: This is my view of Episode 15. This is my first fanfic, so... give me some good reviews, 'kay?
1. Without Kon

**This is my very first fanfiction so be nice. This is how I think episode 15 of Bleach should have went. If only Rukia had told Ichigo from that moment things would have been different. I don't own Bleach, I wish I did.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia, you're acting kind of strange today. Is everything okay?" asked a worried Ichigo Kurosaki as he peered down at Rukia.

Rukia looked away from Ichigo , then back at him. "It's just …," she began. _I have to tell him,_ she thought, _He's going to find out anyway_.

"Rukia, what's wrong with?" Ichigo asked, more worried than before. It wasn't like her to act like this. Something had to be bothering her. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo, I'm leaving tonight. To go back to the Soul Society," she finally said, not looking directly into his eyes. That would have been a big mistake. Just like giving Ichigo her powers was mistake.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to leave him just like that? They hadn't finished killing Hollows together. She hadn't even gotten all of her powers back. She couldn't leave now, not if he could stop her.

So he didn't let her leave. Instead, he grabbed her tiny wrist and dragged her to his house. She protested, struggled, and tried to stop him, but she failed. Within minutes they were at Ichigo's house and in his room. He didn't bother stopping to let Rukia climb through his window, because no one was home and he didn't trust her enough right now.

Once in the room, he let her go and closed the door behind him. Rukia stumbled a bit after he let go of her, but righted herself quickly. Then she turned around and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you nuts?" she asked, anger apparent in her voice. "_What's wrong with me?_ You're leaving. We still have work to do." Oh, he wasn't going to let her go with out a fight.

"No, _we_ don't. I have work to do and I can't finish it here." She was going to protect Ichigo whether he liked it or not.

"I'm in this, too. It's my job to kill Hollows and help you." He knew something was wrong, very wrong. "Rukia, did something happen?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see, I took Kon out of the picture for a while. I kind of blame how things ended up on Kon's interruption. Hope you like it. Please review. Black Rose Jinx will be back with more to this story.


	2. Stay With Me

I don't own Bleach, I wish I did. Enjoy chapter two.** Warning **things might get confusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Rukia, did something happen?"_ Something in Ichigo's voice made her tell him.

"Yes. I've stayed here too long. If I don't leave now, someone will come get me and take me back." She didn't want to leave, but she had to. At least she'd be leaving of her own freewill.

"But you haven't gotten your powers back yet." If he had to he'd use any excuse he had to keep her there.

"Doesn't matter. I have to leave before they come." She didn't want Ichigo to be involved in this. "But what about the Hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"They were here before you became a substitute. Forget about them if you want." Then she thought about it. "Better yet, stay out of sight when it comes to the Hollows for a while."

"How in the heck do you think I'm suppose to do that?" Ichigo asked, secretly relieved that he was wasting Rukia's time to leave.

"You're the one who keeps asking for time off." Rukia turned around and started for the window, seeing as how Ichigo was blocking the door, when Ichigo said, "What about …" Rukia didn't look at him when she asked, "What about what?"

Ichigo looked at the back of Rukia's head as he thought about what it was that he was going to say. He didn't understand why he didn't want Rukia to leave so bad. Why he even put up with her in the first place. Or why he felt happy when she was around.

Rukia was getting impatient with the silence and asked again, "What about what, Ichigo?"

"What about …us?" Ichigo finally formed the one word that made Rukia's heart skip a beat. But she quickly recovered when he continued. "We've been working together to kill Hollows. Getting your powers back. Saving our friends and my family. You can't leave now, not with what we've been through."

_I knew it_, Rukia thought, _This is what he_ _thought all along. It's just a professional relationship. Just like it was with Kaien._

"That is not relevant. In the Soul Society, such things are meaningless. Now, if you're done, I'm leaving," she said, coldly. She started for window again, and was stopped this time by Ichigo's hand around her wrist again. This time she didn't resist him.

"Rukia, you can't leave." Ichigo knew there was no way to change Rukia's mind once she decided on something. And he was running out of things to say.

"Give one _good_ reason why I shouldn't go. Because the other reasons you given me are pathetic." She turned around to face him, pulling out of his grip. _Pathetic._ She had pretty much called Ichigo pathetic, too.

"You…just can't, okay?" It was easier when Rukia had her back to him, because he suddenly felt self-conscious. Her cold, violet eyes bore straight into his warm, amber ones.

"Nice try, but not good enough," she said, coldly. Then she added, "I'm sorry. Really."

"Stay for me, then," Ichigo said too quickly. Rukia stared at him as she tried to calm her heart. "Stay _with me_, whichever. Just don't go."

"I'm sorry, but I'm go-" She was cut off by what Ichigo had just did. He had leaned down and kissed her. He hadn't meant to do it, but she wasn't listening to him. And couldn't feel sorry about doing it because he liked it way too much.

Rukia just stood there as Ichigo's lips moved against hers. Her eyes were wide with disbelief at Ichigo's actions. How could she let herself want him, knowing she couldn't have him? But she couldn't help but feel hers lips move against his.

Ichigo hadn't been with anyone because of his mother's death. And now that he thought about it he _had_ been with Rukia, even if neither of them wanted to admit it. They had a relationship, even if Rukia didn't think so. So he was surprised by Rukia.

After a long couple of minutes, Ichigo pulled away from Rukia to look at her eyes. Her eyes had finally closed, she was murmuring something too low for him to hear. He had to lean a little bit closer to hear her.

"…wrong, wrong, wrong. So very wrong…" She opened her eyes when Ichigo said, "Rukia, was it that bad?"

"No. It's just…," she said. "I can't let you fall in love with me the same way I have you." She raised her hand and said, "Bakudo Number One: Sai." And with a swift motion of her hand Ichigo's arms went behind his back and he was paralyzed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he fell to the floor. Rukia turned back to the window and said, "I know that won't hold you for long, but it should be long enough. I am sorry." Then she left through the window without looking back. "RUKIA!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things get better, I promise. Love conquers all, or so I've heard. I'm not involved with anyone so I wouldn't know. Please stick around for chapter three and review! BRJ is out!


	3. Without Byakuya And Renji

I know the last chapter ended kind of badly, this chapter will make up for it. Promise. I still don't own Bleach, but maybe someday…. Enjoy. **Warning: **drama and confusion may occur upon reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia ran and ran as far as her gigai would let her. She cursed when she had to stop and take a breather. She leaned against the most convenient wall. As she slowed her breathing, she couldn't help but think about Ichigo.

_Why,_ she thought to herself. _Why did I have to fall for _him_? Because he looks like Kaien? Is that why?_

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo stood in front of her while she sat on the ground with her back against a pole._

"_Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper," he said with a kind smile on his face as the Hollow approached them._

"_My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki," she said, looking warmly him._

"_And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He plunged Rukia's_ _sword into his torso._

_End Of Flashback._

Rukia thought about it and didn't know. She thought that was it, but there was something else. Something that made her hand fly immediately to her lips. Even though they were not a real human's lips, they still felt Ichigo's lips against them. They still reacted of their own freewill when they moved against his lips.

_I don't understand. I loved Kaien, but I __never acted this way with him. _

Why was Ichigo so different? Was it because something was wrong with her gigai? Or was it because Ichigo was still living and warm? OR, just maybe, she had finally found her soul mate in him?

She didn't want to consider the third for fear of knowing he didn't belong to, or with, her. She knew he belong with someone who was still alive, like Orihime. Orihime liked him, anyway; she'd be good for him.

_But he wants you, not her. You want him just as bad,_ a part of Rukia's mind told her. Rukia was just as shocked by her mind's little outburst as she was by the wet droplet of rain the hit her head. She looked up just in time to see rain begin to pour down from the sky.

She was out of time; she could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure coming toward her. She spent too much time thinking. Rukia wasn't going to be able to save him after all. So she decided to meet him halfway and started walking to where she could feel him.

When Ichigo saw her he kicked into forth gear, since he was already doing third. He didn't know if he wanted to yell at her the stunt she pulled or just kiss her again for still being here in his world.

Rukia stopped short of her planned destination when she actually saw Ichigo's face. There was so much indecisive emotions crossing his face. For the first time she felt afraid of him. Would he hate her for leaving or saying I love you to him?

Ichigo slowed his pace when Rukia stopped, but he kept walking to her. He decided not to yell at her, but to just wait for her when he reached her. After a few minutes of silencehe said, "Rukia…."

"Nothing changes, Ichigo. If I stay, nothing changes. No matter what." Rukia was sure he would agree, but he didn't.

"Now who's nuts? I don't think that's possible now, Rukia. Even if we wanted to, which I don't."

Rukia didn't know what to say to Ichigo after that, expect for one thing. "Ichigo, nothing can happen. Do you understand that? Nothing."

He looked at her, trying to understand what she meant. Then he finally said, "I don't get it. What do I need to understand?"

Rukia sighed, she was starting to get cold from the rain. "I mean you need to understand that there is nothing going on between us." Now she was just repeating herself, hoping Ichigo wouldn't catch on to that detail.

"Are you saying you don't want a relationship with me?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Other than the professional and friendship, I don't want any other relationship." She was lying to her and she knew it. Ichigo knew it, too.

"You lying so bad right now."

"I am not lying!" _Yes, you_ are._ Just admit it to yourself, Rukia._

"You're kissing back in my room says you're lying. You saying you love me says you're lying. Don't try lying now, Rukia."

Rukia felt a strange heat burn her cheeks. _Blushing. _She was blushing. "Maybe so, but there are things I won't lie about. Like the fact that I'm dead. You can't get around that one can you?"

And he couldn't. Not with logic. "So? And your point is?" He would do what he had to.

Rukia blinked. "M-my point is that there are boundaries against being with someone that's dead."

"And, so? I don't listen to you most of the time. Why should I listen to your boundaries?" Ichigo wasn't going to listen to her about this.

His not listening was making Rukia mad. "You idiot! Are you listening to yourself?! Things you're talking goes against all morals and nature."

He decided not to yell at her and he was going to stick to it. "Love doesn't exactly have any morals and it's as natural as breathing."

The rain on Rukia would have turned into steam if she got any madder. But then she blurted out something that threatened to her into a million pieces. "Is that right? Because the last man I loved I had to kill with my own hands. Now you tell what's so natural about that? Having to kill someone who you cared about and tried to save?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people! O had meant for this chapter to be longer, but oh well. Please review. I really want to know what you guys and girls think. You can even email me if you want. More chapters will be coming out. Black Rose Jinx signing out.


	4. Second Chance

Yo, this is not a drill, it's a fanfic. LOL. Enjoy, from the girl who doesn't own Bleach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was at a lose for words. He hadn't known and he remembered saying something so cruel to her at his mother's grave. About not knowing how it felt, when all along she knew just as well as he did. Probably better, considering she was older than him and she probably had to carry that burden around for so much longer than him.

He couldn't take that pain in her eyes any longer. So he stepped closer and hugged her, seeing as how she needed it bad. She sobbed into his chest while he held her. She hated feeling weak, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"I'm so very sorry. If I had known…." Icihgo felt so useless and stupid. But he concentrate on those feelings because some new feeling overshadowed them. 

His shirt had gotten soaked by the rain and he was pressing Rukia to his body. If that wasn't bad enough Rukia's clothes were soaked, too. He could feel her body perfectly against his own. He tried very hard not to let it ruin the moment, it being his arousal. So when that did work he went to Plan B.

"Rukia, let's go home before we're completely soaked." He suggested and she nodded silently. The rain was only making her feel worst; it reminded her of how Kaien died in her arms and how it started to rain then.

After a silent walk home, they went straight to Ichigo's room and dried off . Rukia had finally calmed down and went to the closet to change when Ichigo said, "Just change out here. I'm going to the bathroom, anyway. I don't want you to feel boxed in."

"I'm fine now. I'm fine with it." She was trying not to think about it. The day had not gone the way she planned, and she was still sleeping in the room with the guy she loved. She kind of felt uncomfortable about that last part. 

"I'll be back in five minutes," Ichigo said, ignoring her. Then he left the room before she could argue.

Rukia let out a sigh as opened the closet and grabbed her(Yuzu's) pajamas. She put them on in a sluggish kind of way. Her hair was still a little dap from the rain so she decided to shake it dry. And with it, her worries. She was still shaking her head when Ichigo came back in the room.

"Jeez, Rukia. You don't have to get me wet again." He said, getting wet by the small amount if water that was coming off of Rukia's hair.

She stopped and said, "Maybe you should tell someone when you're coming in the room." She made no eye contact once so ever. She hoped they could just forget the day ever happened.

But the day still wasn't over yet. You can't forget a day ever happened if the day isn't over with yet.

"Rukia," Ichigo began, "could we talk? About everything?"

She should have saw that coming. "There's really nothing to talk about. So let's just forget any of this ever happened and go back to how things were, okay?"

That's when he lost his control. "Rukia, I _cannot_ just forget about what happened today. Nor will I go back to how things were. Got that?"

"You stupid, stupid idiot." Oh, here comes another fight. "You don't seem to understand, do you? After I already went through this. What makes you so difficult to grasp this concept?" 

"Testosterone."

"What the hell is that? Some moronic disease?"

"Maybe." He said, thinking about earlier. "I can't just go back to how things were. You told me you love me. There's no getting around that."

"Yes, there is. Forget about it. I don't want you falling in love with me." _Stop lying to yourself, Rukia._

"It's too late for that." He said, and Rukia finally made eye contact. "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. Not even you are going to change that."

Rukia's resolve was shattered in that instant. He loves her. Not that she didn't already know it, a part of her did. The part she had been fighting with. But to have **him** say those words made her forget about wanting to leave, to her worries, and her doubts. He left her speechless, but her mind just wouldn't shut up.

_Just why can't you be happy? He says he love you, so what is your problem?_

'Because I can't make him happy. I've tried. Besides, it's just crush to him, he doesn't mean what he's saying.'

_You _can_ make him happy. You haven't really _tried _to before. And he does love you._

'I'll wind up hurting him. It's the only thing I'm good for. You know that.'

_It's different this time. You've__been given a second chance, Rukia, take it. Take _him.

Ichigo watched her as she fought with herself. He felt so much closer to her than he had anyone. Even his own mother. He wondered if it was possible to get any closer to her. His cheeks flushed a bright red when he thought of an idea. 

"What's wrong with you? You're grinning like an idiot for what reason exactly?" Rukia was the first to come out of her thoughts. She decided what she was going to do, but only after she could confirm herself wrong.

"Huh? No, I was just thinking about something." Ichigo quickly wiped off the grin that had appeared while he was thinking. "So, are you going to at least try and stay for me?"

"Do you really love me? Or was it a last resort thing?" She needed to get this last doubt out of her mind.

Ichigo blinked, thinking she was joking. But he knew she was very serious when she narrowed her eyes at him. God, did he love her eyes, it's a wonder that he never thought about it before.

"Well? Which is it?" She didn't know how to feel about the way he was looking at her.

After Ichigo got out of his trance, he said, "Of course I really love you. What's not to love about you?"

Only Rukia could think of about a thousand answers to that one question, but she kept her mouth closed. She also thought of one other thing. _How is this going to work?_

Ichigo couldn't take Rukia's quiet thinking session anymore, so he kissed her again. It worked, she stopped thinking about….Oh hell, what was she thinking about? She couldn't remember.

Ichigo was just as lost in that kiss. Then he couldn't help himself when his hands cupped the small of Rukia's back and the back of her head. He lost his cool when Rukia pressed herself against him. It was getting way too hot in there for Ichigo, he was starting think some clothes needed to come off when Rukia pulled away and back up all the way to Ichigo's bed. She sat down on it with a thud.

"It's okay, I promise." He said as he walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "We don't have to do anything tonight, I can control myself. We have time."

_But you might be gone, Rukia. This could be your one chance. _Rukia knew that there was still a chance that something might go wrong, so she would enjoy this night while last.

"No, that's not it. I'm not use to these feelings. Teach me how they work," she said.

"What do you mean teach you? It's not exactly something you can just learn or teach." He said, thinking of how cute she is when she doesn't know something.

"Kiss me then. And let's see where it goes from there." She was trying to be subtle about it.

"Really?" Ichigo sounded too happy, so he toned it down. "I mean, are you sure? That this is what you want?" She nodded and he kissed her with a passion he didn't know he had.

Things, then, started to get intense. The kiss became something that should have been rated X. They moved from their mouths to their necks and then back to their lips. Ichigo gently pushed Rukia to the bed and climbed over top of her. He didn't do anything but stare into her violet eyes.

_So beautiful. God, do I love those eyes, _he thought. _If only I could just jump into those beautiful eyes of hers._

Rukia saw his distraction and put a hand on his cheek to claim his attention. He leaned, so effortlessly, into that hand. 

"You're distracted, why?" Rukia asked.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes are. I should've realized that before now."

"Yeah, you should have," she agreed. "I should have been more observant, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to cut this short and right before the lemon. I just wanted to give y'all this chapter as soon as possible, but was being retarded. If you liked this chapter and want to read more, send me ten dollars. Kidding! No, but seriously review, please. You know you want to. And if you want to be friends, drop me a message. BRJ is out and will be back with more. And next chapter I'll give you a preview of my own special story that I'm working on.


	5. Our Night Together

**Hey. I'm sorry for the wait. I started a Twilight fanfic so read when it comes out. Do enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the very **_**few **_**people who reviewed and emailed me. So let's see what happens when Ichigo and Rukia finally enjoy their love. Warning:** Things may get intense.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, from on top of Rukia. "What did you miss with your excellent eyes?"

She looked at those wonderful amber eyes. "Your eyes."

"What do you mean by my eyes?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"They're so brilliant. That shade of amber. How you can look so depressed with those eyes I will never understand." She said softly, seeing as how Ichigo was right there.

"Really? Anything else?" He said, smiling. It felt good for her to admit that to him.

"Your hair. It's…different." She felt Ichigo stiffen and added, "But in a good way. Trust me. In a very good way. It makes you so much more different than the other guys I've met."

Ichigo relaxed. "So what do you want to do now?"

Rukia smiled. "What? You don't want to hear me compliment you anymore ?"

"No, I like that. Later, maybe you can tell me all about me."

Rukia lost her smile. "Yeah, later."

"So? What do we do now? Just stay like this or do we do something else?" Ichigo was not good at hiding his hormones.

"I say something else. Something more intimate." Rukia suggested.

Ichigo stiffened again. He wasn't sure what to do or say to that. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure if _that_ kind of wanting would be good right now.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to offend you if I did." Rukia became suddenly worried when he stopped kissing all together. " Ichigo?"

"It's nothing, really," he reassured her.

"There's something wrong. Why won't you tell me? I thought we were past this." She was obviously missing something.

"No, really, I'm fine." He reassured again. "It's just that what your asking for is different for me."

"And that must mean it's new to me, too." She laughed and Ichigo bit her neck. "Ow! That hurt." She smacked Ichigo's head.

"You think it's funny. It's not; this is serious." He said, kissing the spot he just bit.

"What can be so serious that you're taking it seriously?" 

Ichigo didn't get a chance to bite her again because she pulled at his hair. "_Don't_ bite me again without my permission."

"Fine. I won't." He waited for her to stop pulling at his hair, but she didn't. "You can let go of my hair now, you know."

Rukia gave one last little tug on his hair before letting go of it.

"Now as I was saying," Ichigo started again. "There are some things I don't think you'll go along with. Especially when you say 'more intimate'."

"Oh, I am missing something." Rukia then asked, "What is it that I'm missing?"

"It's just that what that means is that we _could _do something. Something _very_ intimate, but you might not agree to it," he admitted.

"Do you mean intercourse?" Rukia asked. She was hoping this was what he was thinking.

Ichigo was bewildered. How did she know about _that_? Well, she _was _older than him. Maybe she had already did _that_?

"Ichigo? What's wrong with you now?" She asked when Ichigo brought his head up to see Rukia's face.

Ichigo snapped out of his mental blah blah. He looked at those violet eyes. "I was just surprised that you know about that."

"You expected that I, didn't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I do. I think there's a different name for it here. What is it called in this world?"

"Sex. It's called sex here and a couple other things." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, that's it," she agreed. "Are you sure you're okay? Because I want to try it."

If Ichigo wasn't shocked before, he sure hell was now. So what did this shocked teenager do? He fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, sitting up. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said, still laying on the floor. 

"Then what's wrong with you?" Rukia was getting irritated with Ichigo's weird reactions to the things she said.

"It's just…. It's just that I don't think I can please you." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did you admit to that?_ Ichigo asked himself.

Rukia laughed out loud. She thought Ichigo's little confessed was funny as heck. "You stupid, stupid boy. How do you think that there is any way that you can't please me?" Rukia asked.

At that Ichigo sat up to look at the raven haired girl on his bed. "Really?" He asked, stupidly.

"Yes, you idiot." Rukia assured him. Then she pulled Ichigo onto the bed. "You don't want me anymore?" Rukia asked when Ichigo looked away.

"No, never that. I don't think we should." Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was looking at him intensely.

"I think we should. Life is short, Ichigo. We could die tomorrow for all we know. Why not enjoy this night while we can?" And she didn't wait for an answer. Instead she started kissing Ichigo on the neck, making a shiver go down Ichigo's spine.

"Rukia…," Ichigo whisper, trying to keep his voice from betraying him. Then it became harder when Rukia started nibbling on his neck. 

"Ichigo, don't. Don't fight with me about this," Rukia said against Ichigo's neck. "Let's enjoy tonight, please."

"Okay." And then he was on top of her again and they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Which Rukia knew that that might be true, for them anyway. But she wouldn't tell Ichigo that for fear of hurting him again.

As they were kissing, Rukia began to claw at Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo was all too happy to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor, which he did. After he was done, he started to unbutton Rukia's shirt, but he was going too slow for her. Rukia practically _ripped off _her shirt. Ichigo gave her confused, but sexy look.

"What? You were taking too long. It's just a shirt." Rukia covered for herself. She wasn't going to tell him she did it to save time. "I want sex, Ichigo, now."

"Okay." Ichigo smiled at that. He looked at Rukia as she took off her bra reveling her boobies. Ichigo just looked and looked and looked as if his eyes had a mind of their own. And that mind only wanted to just _stare_ at Rukia's exposed chest. 

That made Rukia fidget uncomfortably under him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Ichigo?" Rukia asked. 

Ichigo didn't answer her because he couldn't think straight. All he could think about was _boobies, boobies, boobies, and more BOOBIES!_ And they were Rukia's boobies. OMG! Ichigo couldn't believe that he was thinking about such a pervert thing. But it was the-hell-with-it for Ichigo as his male instincts took over. In other words his huge erection took over.

He never really stopped looking at Rukia's chest as he took off his pants and Rukia's skirt in a flash. Then he was kissing Rukia before she could say anything. Violent urgent kisses that left Rukia trying to get air, but Ichigo wouldn't let her as he took off Rukia's underwear then his.

Rukia was finally able to get some air when Ichigo took his mouth off of hers to kiss her neck. She looked down to see why she was feeling so exposed and saw every last bit of her clothes missing from her body and on the floor. She smiled inwardly at the fact that Ichigo want her as much as she wanted him.

Rukia didn't get a chance to see Ichigo's cock, she caught a glimpse that was it, because Ichigo shoved himself into Rukia's tight core. Rukia gasped at the sharp pain and Ichigo hissed at the pressure on his manhood. But even with that much pressure he couldn't take his eyes off of Rukia. He watched her trying to see if she was okay.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked when he saw Rukia's eyes slam close. After a few moments Rukia said, "Yeah. I didn't know you were that big. You can move now, you know."

And Ichigo did move. Slow thrusts at first, but he couldn't hold back anymore and started to _slam_ into Rukia. Every time their skin met it made a slapping noise. Rukia was breathing hard shallow breaths. That turned Ichigo on more.

Rukia couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have sex with Ichigo. And he was worried about not being able to please her. _Stupid idiot._ She brought his face to hers and kissed his lips with such passion that almost made Ichigo stop fucking her.

But he didn't. Actually he thirsted he harder and deeper than before, which Rukia didn't think was possible. She could feel herself coming. Her walls tightened around Ichigo's cock. "ICHIGO!!" Rukia screamed against his lips and then she was on Cloud 9.

Ichigo followed soon after Rukia. When Rukia's walls tightened to their tightest it sent Ichigo over the edge. "_Rukia!!_" Ichigo climaxed and fell on top of Rukia.

Both were breathing too hard to actually move, but Ichigo managed to roll off of Rukia and pull her on top of him without leaving her soaking wet core. Rukia just laid there planting small kisses on Ichigo's chest as she pulled the cover over them.

"Ichigo, I really do love you," she said, but her was already asleep. She smiled and went to sleep as well.

The next morning Rukia woke up first. Her eyes were wide as she sit up and looked out of the window. She sensed two familiar spiritual pressures nearby. She could only think about Ichigo's safety when she whispered, "They're here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I actually finished this chapter. I mean it took me a while as you can tell. I've been so busy thinking of things for my other fanfic 'Bleach Blood Lovers' that I forgot to write this one. In chapter four I said I'd give you a sneak peck to one of my personal stories so I will. Here it is.

**

I was falling, falling through space. I kept burning up as I was falling. It got to the point where my skin was actually on fire. No matter how much I screamed in pain no one would hear me. I was all alone and I had been for as long as I could remember. And it didn't help that I was trapped in a meteor.

I didn't think much about it then, it was all I ever knew. I was very aware of my surroundings, even though I was stuck in a space rock. It was like I was in a womb and I was already alive. I was curled up into myself like a baby. The only thing was that I was waiting to come out, but I apparently was not ready to. 

That's when I saw it from my stony captivity. It was a sphere-shaped blue thing. I noticed that thing was where I was headed to. I had tilted my hand up to look through the small window that was just above my head. It looked so peaceful and calm. What a wonderful planet.

**

I hope you liked it. Remember I'm only 14 so give me some slack. Remember to review or I ain't writing any more. Got it? Oh, and continue reading 'cause things get shaky between our two sexy lovebirds. Peace out.


	6. Sorry People This Isn't The Next Chapter

**Warning**: Not the next chapter!

Hey all. -sighs- Sorry about not updating any of my stories. I'm gonna try to rewrite the third chapter I had planned for Bleach Blood Lovers soon. I'm working on the other ones as well. As soon as I remember what the heck I wrote about I'll get on it. Heck, how bout y'all give me some ideas? I could really use them. I'm having serious writer's block. I can't even write my main stories. I finished my first book, but now I have no idea what to write for my second one. Er.. I'm rambling again. Anyway, I am sorry about not updating. I've been busy making you tube videos and drawing my as- um butt off. Lol. But hopefully I can beat this writer's block and give y'all what y'all want! Oh and try to help me out too. Check my you tube channel: TeeJinxBlack. Later people. I'll be back.


End file.
